Dr. Tom Bean who is responsible for overall coordination of the Center will direct the Administrative and Planning Core. Dr. Bean will work closely with the Deputy Director, Dr. Wilkins. He will aggressively promote active exchange/interaction among investigators and others involved in GLCASH activities, including scheduling regular meetings of the External and Internal Advisory Committee. Dr. Bean will also encourage new investigators to develop feasibility projects and pilot programs related to agricultural safety and health and he would monitor the overall budgetary status of the Center, ensuring that monies are spent appropriately. Further, he will track progress on funded projects falling under the auspices of the Center. Dr. Wilkins, also the Research Core Director will monitor the activities of associated researchers within the Research Core and others having interests in agricultural safety and health. Dr. Wilkins will assist Dr. Heaney (Prevention/Intervention Core Director) and Dr. Bruns (Education/Outreach Core Director) in conducting ongoing evaluation of the activities of the Prevention/Intervention and Education/Outreach activities of the Center. Drs. Wilkins, Heaney and Bruns will comprise the Internal Advisory Committee and an External Advisory Committee has been established which is composed of four experts who can provide guidance, direction, and consultation to the GLCASH, and who, in addition, can offer a local, state, and/or national perspective from their experience and expertise in agricultural safety and health.